Starrygirl
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: It's Halows eve and Beastboy and Starfire are the entertainment. What will they perform? PLEAS,PLEASE,PLEEEEEEEEASE COME READ! It's my first after all. Tell me if i'm good or not. Now with more chapters! :D
1. Singing StarryGirl and Ken

_Starygirl_

_By: Starbolt Bending Warrior_

"Where are they?" Robin yelled. "Man just cool down, they'll be here soon." Cyborg said. "In the mean time what are we going to do about this crowd?" asked Raven hearing the crowd start to chant. The three Titans were at a kids Halloween party and Beastboy and Starfire were the entertainment for tonight. Robin was dressed up like a Skeleton, Cyborg was dressed up like Frankenstein, and Raven was a Vampire. "Think we should put on a short skit until they get here." Cyborg suggested. "So what are _you_ going to do?" Raven asked. "aww come on rae-rae you were going to chase me around on the stage and try to suck my blood!" Cyborg wined. Raven smacked him with her powers. "OW! What was that for!" "I told you to never call me that!" "Yeah but mother called us that!" "That bimbo wasn't our mother." "Guy's stop fighting and help me figure out what to do about the show!" Robin yelled. "But were we not suposed to do 'the show'?" a voice asked from behind them. "Finally you guys…are….here?" Cyborg stopped his sentence. "WHAT are you two WEARING?" Raven said with wide eyes. Robin stood with his mouth handing open. "It's for the skit." Beastboy said. Beastboy had on a blue Tux with blue shoes, his hair was dyed brown, and he had light blue contacts on. "Is this not acceptable?" Asked Starfire. She had on pink high heals on with a pink tube dress with Wide holes on each sides showing her waist and stopping mid thigh, pink bracelets on each arm, and her hair was dyed strawberry blond with pink streaks in it. "What skit are you guys doing?" Robin finally asked. "That's a secrete." Beastboy said wiggling his eyebrows. "What took you guys so long?" Raven asked. The two blushed and looked away from each other. "Well we had to buy like five boxes of hair dye cause her hair didn't look right it still had pink streaks in it." Beastboy said. "That wouldn't have taken that long what else did you guys do?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy grinned when Starfire looked away again and blushed. "Well we also were-" Starfire covered his mouth with her hands and smiled nervously. "We will do the explaining later we have a 'show' to do." Starfire let go of Beastboy and the two walked to the stage behind the curtains as the music started and the curtains started to open.

Starfire and Beastboy Stood in front of there Microphones and started.

**_Beastboy: Hi Stary!  
Starfire: Hi Ken!  
Beastboy: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Starfire: Sure Ken!  
Beastboy: Jump In...  
_**

**_Starfire: I'm a stary girl, in the Stary world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
_**  
Starfire started dancing and posing while singing.

**_Starfire: I'm a Stary girl, in the Stary world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _**

Starfire: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
Beastboy: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
Starfire: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Starfire: (uu-oooh-u)

Starfire: I'm a Stary girl, in the Stary world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)  
Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)

Starfire: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Beastboy: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
Starfire: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**_(uu-oooh-u)  
_**

**_Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)  
Beastboy: Come on Stary, let's go party!  
Starfire: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Beastboy: Come on Starry, let's go party!  
Starfire: (uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)  
_**  
Beastboy grabbed Starfire around the waist and they started dancing around on the stage.

**_Starfire: I'm a Starry girl, in the Starry world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _**

Starfire: I'm a Starry girl, in the Starry world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Beastboy: Come on Starry, let's go party!  
Starfire: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Beastboy: Come on Starry, let's go party!  
Starfire: (uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)  
Beastboy: Come on Starry, let's go party!  
Starfire: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Beastboy: Come on Starry, let's go party!  
Starfire: (uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u)

**_Starfire: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Beastboy: Well Starry, we're just getting started  
Starfire: Oh, I love you Ken!_**

The song ended and as the curtains closed Beastboy dipped Starfire low and they started kissing passionately. Everyone saw them and the crowd started cheering. Beastboy pulled Starfire back up and they both were blushing. "So that's why you were late." Raven said Smirking. "I can't believe you guys just did that in public! BOOYA!" Exclaimed Cyborg excitingly. "Congratulations you two." Said Robin smiling with a hint of sadness in his eye's….mask. "So how bout we go enjoy this party! Come on Robi-pu, Rae-Rae, Starry and Ken!" Yelled running off to where he thought he spotted Jinx. "Hey you better stop calling me that!" Beastboy and Robin yelled after him. "Or what?" "Or I'll destroy you with the sound of Music!" Beastboy smirked. "I'd like to see you try!" "o.k. ThE HiLLs ARe aLiiiiiiiiiiVe! WITh ThE SouND oF mUSiiiiiiiic!" Beastboy sang running after Cyborg along with Robin. "Think you can handle him?" Raven asked looking at Starfire. She nodded smiling. "I have my ways."

This is my first fanfic EVER! Please be my friend and RR!


	2. Together another song

Starrygirl

Ch 2

Together another song

"Aw come ON Man, stop SINGING already!" Cyborg yelled as he stopped running and turned to meet Beastboy and Robin head on. "Not until you swear you won't ever call us those _names_ again." Robins said. "Fine you party popers." Grumbled Cyborg walking over to the cotton candy machine. "We showed him didn't we?" said Beastboy. Robin glanced at him and then walked away. "Hey what's wrong with you?" asked Beastboy. "Nothing" Robin said icily. "Fine then I'm gonna go see if me and starry can do another show." Beastboy walked away towards the stage. Once Cyborg got his cotton candy he bumped into someone and dropped it. "Hey." He wined looking up at the person. "Hey Cy." The girl said. Cyborg gasped. "Jinx what are you doing here?" Jinx giggled. "It IS Halloween. Villains are out tonight crashin' parties, so I decided to come here. Beastboy and Starfire huh? How's Robin takin' it?" "He looked fine when I left." "So you want some cotton candy?" Jinx said offering him some of hers. "Sure." The two walked away to go enjoy the bash. "Star! Rae! Guess what?" said Beastboy running up to them smiling. "What?" Raven said. "I got us more show time!" "But we do not have another song to sing." "Yeah we do that one we were singing on our way over here." "But it is not complete." "Well just sing what you remember and ad on after that." Starfire sighed. "Fine let us go now." Starfire and Beastboy once again took there spots on the stage behind the closed curtain. "Ready?" the curtain opener asked. They both nodded. The curtains opened and Starfire and Beastboy walked up to the microphones again. Again Starfire started the song.

**_Starfire: When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_**

**_Beastboy: From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_**

**_Starfire: When there's evil on the attack_**

**_Beastboy: You can rest knowing they got your back_**

**_Starfire: 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_**

**_Both: TEEN TITANS, GO!_**

**_Beastboy: With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)_**

**_Starfire: Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_**

**_Beastboy: They got the bad guys on the run_**

**_Starfire: They never stop until the job gets done_**

**_Beastboy: 'Cause when the world is losing all control_**

**_Both: TEEN TITANS, GO!_**

_**TEEN TITANS, GO!**_

**_Starfire: If your heart is black, you better watch out_**

_**You cannot escape the team**_

**_Beastboy: When they catch you, there won't be any doubt_**

**_Starfire: You've been beaten by the teens_**

**_Beastboy: beaten by the teens_**

**_Both: T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_**

_**T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!**_

_**T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!**_

_**T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

**_Beastboy: When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_**

_**From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)**_

**_Starfire: When there's evil on the attack_**

_**You can rest knowing they got your back**_

**_Beastboy: 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_**

**_Starfire: TEEN TITANS, GO!_**

**_Beastboy: TEEN TITANS, GO!_**

**_Both: One, two, three, four, GO!_**

**_Starfire: TEEN TITANS!_**

Once again the crowd cheered and some people called out some things like: "Go BEASTBOY AND STARFIRE!" and "YAY BEASTYBOO AND TWINKELSTAR!" (Now who said that? I wonder?) Starfire and Beastboy walked back stage. "Did you have to sing something so cheery?" Raven asked. "Friend Raven why don't you sing something then?" Starfire asked. "I don't do the singing thing." "But Raven if you do not do the 'singing thing' what were you doing yesterday before everyone woke up?" Raven blushed and looked away. "I don't sing in front of crowds." "What are you afraid?" Beastboy said. "No, I'm not." "Then why will you not sing?" Starfire asked


	3. Song of a Raven

Starrygirl

Ch 3

Song of a Raven

."You know what, just to prove you two wrong and to get this cheeriness out the air I _will _sing." "Good go on up everyone's waiting for you." Beastboy smirked. "You already set this up before asking me?" Raven yelled making a light bulb explode. "Yeah." Raven grumbled and walked on stage after putting her cd in the stereo. She walked up to the mic and started to sing with the music.

_**Raven: I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?**_

_**My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**_

Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

_**(return to me salvation)**_

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

The crowd Clapped


End file.
